El dia despues de la guerra
by MrDaniomi
Summary: Mi primer fanfic .Un muchacho desa junto a su amigo ir a la realidad que desean pero pronto lo que desean se hará la realidad pero.¿fue lo que realmente desearon?
1. Prologo

El día después de la guerra

Prologo

… ¿por qué la vida es así?-Me pregunto George-.

-No lo se así debe haber sido siempre, con sus cosas buenas y malas-Le respondía-yo también he querido ir a ese lugar dentro de imaginación en donde todo es perfecto.-

-Yo también, yo también-

* * *

_**Miren como mi primer fanfic solo deseo hacer algo que le guste a la gente el unico modo saberlo es con sus reseñas**_

_**lo actualizare cada semana así que con el tiempo veremos que pasa**_

_**MrDaniomi**_


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

La guerra nos afecta a todos

Me despierto a las 5 de la mañana cada día preparándome para que llegue el bus a mi casa y me llegue a la escuela y estar ahí desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde y siempre fue una rutina que no me agradaba para nada para mi suerte tenía amigos uno de ellos era George él y yo veíamos Hora De Aventura.

Todo el mundo cambio desde el bombardeo de Rusia a Cuba esta seria primera la guerra en la que nosotros (Ecuador) iba a luchar.

El 15 de octubre era mi cumpleaños el día era normal pero algo me decía que no tenía que levantarme, cuando terminaron las clases paso un avión por encima de nosotros escuche algo y todo se puso blanco…

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**JAJA MWHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**SUS ALMAS, SUS CUERPOS TODO ES MIO.**_

_**¡DANIEL, DANIEL, DANIEL!**_

_**MORIRAN TODOS, TODOS.**_

_**MAMI TE QUIERO**_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Me desperté atónito todo destruido gente muerta pero lo que saco las lágrimas de mí, mi familia. Mi hermana, mi papá y mi mama mí querida mama muertos en el suelo tendidos abrazados. Lo único que hice fue arrodillarme y abrazarlos y llore, llore porque los que más aprecie en mi vida estaban muertos lo que interrumpió mi llanto fue una risa me vire y vi unos ojos que miraban dentro muy adentro de mi alma, era un monstruo que había visto antes.

-Tu tu-dije yo

_**-Si yo tu sabes quien soy. Soy tu peor miedo, tu pesadilla-**_

-tu eres el _Lich-_

_**-Jajá si soy el Lich-**_

_**-te veo con este sufrimiento. Te dejare vivir mil años para que cada año, mes, día, hora, minuto, segundo, recordando esto. Pero estarás con un amigo así que elige y quizás hayan mas personas vivas no sé lo hago por que he aparecido, nacido. ¿Así que quien te acompañara? –**_

Atónito pensando dije- Elijo a George-

_**-Muy bien-**_

El Lich desapareció y de repente me sentí muy débil y caí desmayado.

* * *

**_Muy bien por fin pude actualizar la historia perdón el retraso solo es que la escuela me ha tomado el 100% de mi tiempo la próxima actualización sera el primero de julio al reanudar hora de aventura en america latina._**

**_un agradecimiento a:_**

**_A George un buen amigo uno de los que empujaron a hacer la historia._**

**_A Pendleton Ward por hacer Hora de Aventura_**

**_Y a mis padres por siempre apoyarme siempre con lo que hago_**


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Despertar en Pesadilla

**George POV**

Me desperté sintiéndome como si hubiera muerto y vuelto a vivir, estaba dentro del salón así que sali y quede horrorizado al ver un mar de sangre en el patio con cuerpos muertos pero había uno que me resultaba familiar, era el cuerpo de Daniel. Corri a verlo y lo sacudi pense que estaba muerto pero aun respiraba

-"Gaitan, Gaitan, Gaitan."-

**Daniel POV**

Sentí que me sacudían. Alguien me llamaba, abri los ojos era George. Los recuerdos volvieron a mi y empece a llorar.

-"Oye que te pasa Gaitan."-

-"Todos están muertos.-"

George no se había dado cuenta . Era cierto todos están muertos. Pero algo era raro, los cuerpos ya no parecían humanos se veían raros. Ambos empezamos a llorar por que todos los que amábamos estaban muertos, lloramos por un buen repente me acorde que tenia que decirle lo que paso.

-"George."-

-"¿Que?"-

-"Debo decirte algo."-

Le conte todo. Asombrado me respondió.

-"Te creo."-

-"ME CREES?!"-

-"Si."-

-"¿Bueno que haremos?"-Me pregunto

-"Debemos conseguir: armas, comida, agua y refugio"-

-"Eso ha de ser fácil, la explosión disperso muchas cosas."-

Nos viramos a la gruta del colegio y vimos sorprendidos los dos que habían 2 escopetas, 2 botellas de agua y unas maletas todo eso y una nota escrita con sangre:"**Espero que** **duren**".  
Cuando agarramos todo escuchamos detrás nuestro un gruñido al virarme vi a un monstruo de nuestro tamaño que le salía ácido de los ojos y de la boca rápidamente agarre la escopeta y le dispare volandole la cabeza. parecía un zombie.  
Salimos por la puerta de la gruta, había un montón de carros abandonados así que agarramos uno y fuimos a mi casa milagrosamente no nos chocamos. Al llegar le dije

-"Tendremos que sustentarnos para no perder toda la comida."-

-"Tienes razón, cual es tu plan."-

-"Asaltar todas las casas y sacar de ahí lo que nos sirva."-

-"Muy Bien"-

Al llegar la noche teníamos suficiente comida y entonces cenamos y empece a hablar.

-"Es increíble pensar lo que paso hoy."-(En mi mente estaba apunto de colapsar)

-"Si no puede ser"-

-"¿por qué la vida es así?"-Me pregunto George-.

-"No lo se así debe haber sido siempre, con sus cosas buenas y malas"-Le respondía

-"Yo también he querido ir a ese lugar dentro de imaginación en donde todo es perfecto."-

-"Yo también, yo también"-

Y en eso la noche descendia sobre nosotros.

* * *

**Muy bien.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y vean hora de aventura y espero un review para saber que piensan**

_**MrDaniomi**_


End file.
